A Life's Worth
by PenWolfKILLEM
Summary: Lars is a simple cat in Zootopia who works at The Big Donut. He leads a very boring life until he finds a note on his door. Will this lead him into trouble? Who knows?
1. A Beginning

I own only Lars and Mike. Any other characters and Zootopia belongs to Disney or people I know. BY the way, before you start reading, Mike may say some words that you don't understand, they're just South African slang words. Enjoy!

It was a fine day in the Metropolis of Zootopia. Larson, or Lars for short, Whiskers was in his apartment watching TV after he came from work. He was bored out of his mind as he looked out of the window as the sun slowly set. He usually worked an afternoon shift at The Big Donut, which was downtown. He would sometimes go down to The Big Donut to get himself a snack, yet he did it so often, he'd gotten sick of it. He soon cut on his Television, which showed the News Program. It showed the ZPD making an arrest. Krazy Kat, a drug lord who lived down the street from Lars.

"My own Kin." Lars sighed. He went into his room and sat on his bed. His phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was his friend Maaike, but Lars just called him Mike.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Lars asked, answering the phone.

"Hallo, Lars! I just met me a lady, but she was too much of a babbelbekkie I had to dump her on da spot. Anyways, I just had me some fries, and they were befok!" Mike said, slightly angered.

"Ummm, okay, nice story. I have tomorrow off, so where do you and Nick want to meet?" Lars asked, knowing the donkey wasn't too fond of the fox.

"Stupid fox- I mean, ze Hangover Palace will be bakgat!" Mike yelled.

"Half the stuff you say I never understand." Lars groaned, annoyed by his friends words.

"It is ze language of my family!" Mike yelled through the phone.

"Chill! My bad, okay? Don't fret over it!" Lars said. " See you tomorrow." He groaned again and hung up.

Mike came from Savannah Villa, 34 miles south of Zootopia. Supposedly, that's the way they speak down there. Lars knew he wouldn't last a day there without going crazy, because he hated their language. It was even worse that Mike also worked at the Big Donut. He turned off the lamp, and fell asleep.

A while later, Lars woke and slowly got up from his bed, moving towards the bathroom. He took a nice, warming shower. After he had finished and got dried off, he pulled out an outfit to wear. He chose to wear a Canine West T-shirt and some blue jeans, and sat down to watch TV for the morning. After watching the morning news, he got up and left his apartment. He walked down the stairs and into the rest of the city. He had taken a few turns when a tall wolf ran right in front of him.

"You're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." He flipped the cheetah over, handcuffing him.

'That's one badass wolf cop right there, at least he can live the interesting life.' Lars thought.

Lars' lioness friend, Marisa, ran up to the wolf and cheetah. Lars read the wolf's name tag. It said Officer Fangman, ZPD.The Lioness spoke as Fangman handed her the purse.

"Oh thank you, mister, I don't know what I would've done without it." Marisa told him.

Afterward, Fangman called for the ZPD to come down so he could make the arrest. Soon, Marisa noticed Lars standing in the background and she ran up to him.

"Hey, Lars." She said.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just watching." Lars told her, stepping out from the shadows.

"Oh, shut up, you," She teased, "You just can't trust anybody in Zootopia. Thieves are everywhere. So, where are you headed?" She asked sincerely.

"The Hangover Palace. I'm meeting Mike and Nick there." He said. "Wanna come?"

"Oh, I can't Lars. I'm sorry, I'm headed downtown to the pharmacy. Mom needs her medicine, know what I mean?" She asked, giggling all the while.

"Yep." He said, and he continued his way down the street. He made his way to the Hangover Palace, which was their usual hangout. He always tried to get Marisa to go too, but she seemed to always have something to do at the time. After a second though, he pushed the doors open.

He looked around for his friends, and better yet, he saw them off to his left. There was Mike and Lars' sly fox friend Nick Wilde sitting at a table, waiting for him. He padded over and sat down with them.

"Hey, Whiskers, what took you so long?" Nick asked with a sly smile.

"Yah, boet, a ton of goffels came up to us and kept asking us out. It was really annoying, I never would say ja to dem!" Mike said, obviously annoyed at the thought.

"My bad, guys. I was just watching an arrest take place, and it just so happened to be Marisa who was the victim." said Lars.

"Ooooooh, someone's in love!" Nick said slyly. He smiled with that signature smile of his.

"Luckily, I'm a lief smous." Mike told the two smugly.

"I don't know what that means, Mike, but no, don't think of it that way. We. Are. Just. Friends. Get it right." He told his rather annoying friend.

"She's nothing to Judy Hopps. Those long ears of hers. Wait, did I just say that out loud?" Nick said dreamily. He looked up at the ceiling, his smile widening in his fantasies.

"HA!" Lars yelled out suddenly, pointing at the fox. "You have no room to talk, now! You have a love interest, Nick!"

"I am still here as a lief smous," Mike crossed his arms.

"Will you shut it with the unknown vocabulary?" The cat said, his brows furrowing in annoyance.

"IT IS MY FAMILY LANGUAGE!" Mike yelled, and the other two roared with laughter.

"Anyways. So, how was it when you solved that case, uncovering that the mayor was a criminal, Nick?" Lars asked, and they laughed and talked for the next few hours. Afterwards, they left. When they walked out, Nick took a left, and Mike took the right with Lars.

"Hopefully we do not meet any of dem goffels on da road." Mike said..

"Hm. Hopefully." Lars told him, still not knowing what it meant.

Soon, when they got to Tartus St. Lars took a right and went straight to his apartment building, bidding goodbye to his friend. He went upstairs to his apartment, and when he was about to open the door, there was a note on the door.

It read: Meet me at 29 Ally Ave tomorrow at 4pm. Bring any weapons if you have to.

Lars stared at the note, confused, then he chose to rip it up, and stuff it in his pocket. He went inside, and saw a tall figure in his living room. It ran into the hallway, going straight past him in its wake.

"Who was that?" Lars asked no one in particular.

He went to investigate further. The deeper in he went, the more lights he turned on. After finding no one anywhere, he returned to his bedroom. There he found a note.

It read: My apologies if I scared you. Look inside of the drawer in your bedside table.

He looked around for the figure, but he was nowhere in sight. His window was wide open, and so he assumed the person jumped out. He looked out, and nobody suspicious was in sight. He drew his head back into his apartment and looked inside of the drawer of his bedside table, like the note he read said. There was a knife, an M1911 pistol, and 3 frag grenades. He wondered why this person equipped him with this type of weaponry, but he chose to leave it be. He took a bath, and fell back onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Sorry if I started out short, but THIS is only the beginning, It'll get better, TRUST me. Zootopia's been out for almost 3 months, and I thought I should just try something, so here it is. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

I own only Lars, Marisa (partially, the rest is Leon Banz's, the original creator of her), Mike, and Krazy Kat. Ardenhu Fangman belongs to Leon Banz, and all other characters and Zootopia belong to Disney.

Lars, who was very confused about the note. He had another day off tomorrow, so he would try to see if he could hang with Marisa. With that thought, he rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up at 6am, got dressed for the day, walked into his living room, and cut on his TV. It so appeared that the cheetah on the TV screen had a striking resemblance to the figure that Lars saw in his living room the previous night. He continued to watch the News, when another shocking News story came on that caught Lars' full and undivided attention:

"It appears that the ZPD has had a devastating breakout very recently," said the News Reporter. "Krazy Kat, a very notorious Drug Lord and killer, has managed to slip out of the Zootopia Police Department. Chief Bogo has Officer Zeek Zebraton on the lookout for this criminal, although most people shout for Ardenhu Fangman to be put on the job. We will give more updates on this situation. And now, here's the weather with..."

"Wait a second! What the hell! He could be moving down the street right now! That's it? Seriously? Aw crap, now it's going to be too dangerous to go outside... I'll see..." Lars said to himself.

An hour and a half later, Lars got up and went out his apartment door. He slowly walked down the steps, and he walked onto the sidewalk. He looked both ways before he started walking. He walked down the usual way towards Marisa's house, which was on Ally St. He took 3 lefts, looking both ways every time he went onto a different road. He kept going until he heard voices. He hid behind a building and peaked around the corner. It was that Ardenhu Fangman officer that Lars saw arrest the cheetah the previous day. He was with a bunny cop. Wait, a bunny cop? That couldn't be!

"Shouldn't Fangman be watching out for Krazy Kat? He's mad!" whispered Lars to went a little closer and behind a nearby building. Lars was always that type of stalker. He listened in:

"...On the force for the same amount of time I have. We trained together. Though I had the opportunity to take the spot for Chief of Police, I turned it down." said Arden, walking beside the bunny cop.

"What? Why did you do that? You would've been a much better chief than Bogo could've ever been." The bunny told Arden, giving him a surprised look. They kept walking, and Lars continued his way toward Marisa's house. As soon as he made it there, he knocked on her door. She opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Now's not the time, Lars." Marissa told him, a sad expression crawling on her face.

"Why not? Can't we spend some quality time together?" Lars asked.

"Just, not now, Lars, I'm doing something important with my mother." Marissa told him.

"Why is it that every god dang time I ask you to do something with me, you have to deal with your Mom? What is so important that you always have to deal with her!?" The cat started to yell.

Marisa never looked this angry. He'd gone too far.

"Marisa, I didn't mean-" He started to say.

"Go. Away." She said slowly.

"Marisa, I'm-" He started again.

"GO. AWAY!" She yelled, and she slammed the door.

Lars walked away in low spirits. He was just about to start thinking back on what he said when somebody whispered his name.

"Larson." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Lars turning around to see who said that. He walked towards where he thought he heard the noise. It was at the side of the building next to Marisa's house. He moved closer. He saw a narrow passageway, and started down the passageway, when he was met up by Mike & Nick.

"Just where do you think you're going, Whiskers?" Nick asked.

"I heard somebody whisper my name." Lars said.

"Ey, boet, it was me, I tink." Mike said, scoffing at him.

"Ha. Tink. Wait, that couldn't have been you, it sounded deeper and more... Serious." Lars told him, looking around..

"Why are you lurking down these streets, cat?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here before something else happens." Lars said, turning to leave.

"Sounded like you were trying to hook up with Marisa!" Nick laughed. "Anyway, see you, Lars. We were also happening to be out for a walk. Catch you later." And they walked off. Lars heard the whisper again.

"Larson." It said.

"Who keeps saying that?" Lars asked, annoyed. He moved down the narrow passageway, when someone pulled him to the right. Next thing he knew, he was in a dark area. Someone spoke.

"I know you were supposed to meet us later, but we couldn't resist waiting. We heard you nearby, and we just had to get you. Oh, where are my manners? Let me reveal myself and the others, Larson." And the lights were turned on. There was a huge room full of cats, and the leader, Lars could not believe who it was. It was Krazy Kat.

"What?! What do you want!?" Lars shouted.

"We want a new recruit. Since we only accept cats, we think you could be good...material." Krazy Kat told him.

"Um, me? Why me? I'm just a boring and typical cat!" Lars said.

"That's what we have you here for. To transform you. To make you...a better person. Welcome to the Kat Krusaders Krew, or the KKK for short. We need you, Larson." He said, opening his arms and bowing slightly.

"I don't know about that." He said, starting to sweat.

"It's either you join us, you can become a cat amongst rats. Don't join us, you will be a rat. Make your choice, Lars." The cat in front of him threatened.

"Um, no." He said sternly.

"Did you just say no to me? Get him, boys!" Krazy motioned for his minions to attack him.

All of the cats started to run at him. Lars fled out the door and started back down the narrow passageway. He could hear the cats following him. He ran through many streets he had never been down before. He kept going until he found a group of policemen standing near a fire hydrant. All of the cats nearest policeman looked down at Lars.

"He's innocent. He works at The Big Donut. Gave me an 8 scoop strawberry ice cream cone for free. The rest are from that KKK group. Get them!" The policemen chased after the cats and handcuffed the ones they caught up to. Lars found Mike & Nick and ran towards them.

"Hey, Whiskers! What was going on down there?" Nick asked, and eyebrow raised.

Alright, there's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 should take some time, but all the same, I still have a tub of ideas for this story. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Any characters besides Lars, Mike, and Marisa belongs to Disney & my friends IRL. Like I said before, Mike may say some weird things, but they're slang words from South Africa, as Mike has a South African , I haven't forgotten about Amerific. It's just that people don't read it enough. I'll continue it, though.

"It's a long explanation, Nick." Lars said, panting continuously.

"Wait, was you being chased by dem cats ova dere?" Mike asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ummm", Lars thought about it, and he felt it was best not to speak of what just , well, no, they were chasing somebody else, and thought I was that someone!" Lars lied.

Nick's concerned look turned into a sly smile. "Well, okay, Whiskers, you had me and Mike a bit concerned for you."

"Yah, I don't want one of me boets in dat kind of trouble." Mike said.

"Trust me, I'm fine." said Lars. _Let's play Hide In My Apartment From Those Cats for the remainder of the day, and see who wins,_ Lars thought. "Well, guys, I've got to go!" and he bid them goodbye and took off as fast as his feet would let him go.

He was in his apartment later that night, still thinking about what just happened, his head swimming. _Don't leave your apartment. NEVER!_ Another voice in his head said _Those cats and that Krazy idiot won't get you. It's in the public streets! Police Officers are on every corner! But still, he'll get you when you're on an empty street. Watch out!_ And his thoughts continued to take him over until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning, which it was Monday, meaning Lars had to go to work. Lars usually hated going to work, but because of the events of the previous day, he was thankful. He got up and brushed his teeth and took a shower, thoughts of Krazy Kat still swimming before him. "Snap out of it, Snap out of it." Lars kept on telling himself. He put on his work outfit, and ate some quick breakfast, and sped out of his apartment. He caught Mike leaving RIGHT on time, and ran to his car.

"Mike, wait up!" Lars ran as fast as he could, until he reached his car door, and started rapping on the rolled the window down. "Whatup, boet?"

"I need you to give me a lift. You never know who's watching." Lars said, looking both ways in fear.

"It is Zootopia, of course dere will be some people you can't trust. Hop in!" said Mike, and Lars opened the door and jumped he got in, there was a strong smell that played with Lars' nostrils. The car soon started moving toward The Big Donut. When the smell started to get insufferably strong. Lars asked "What is that smell?"

"Dagga." said Mike.

"What is that?! Wait, is it a drug?" Lars asked in concern.

"But of course, I'm always getting Chwee Chweereekeys." said Mike.

"Will you speak English?!" said Lars. "And why the hell do you have strong smelling drugs in your goddamn car? Don't you realize you'll get arrested?"

"I have not thought about dat." said Mike.

"Mike, drugs are illegal. Has that not gotten to you?" Lars said. "Don't you want to live a long, happy life?"

"Look here bra, I have let you into dis car. Talk more about me drugs, I'll have to kick you out, and you can just walk." said Mike, sternly.

"Look, I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you getting into any unnecessary trouble. Just quit -"

"What have I said dat has confused you? Stop talking about dem!" snapped Mike.

"Ugh. Fine" said Lars.

They soon reached The Big Donut. They went inside and went into the backrooms to get prepared with the other employees. Mike & Lars usually worked next to each other, but it seemed as though Mike was a little more reluctant than usual to work near him. Lars guessed it was about the drugs. Mike was even completely silent the entire time during their workshift. Aside from that, Lars kept having hallucinations of Krazy Kat. It seemed as though every time a cat entered, he would point and shout things like "There he is!" or "What do you want from me?!" and "Allahu Akbar!" which would cause multiple people to stare in his later, his and Mike's work shifts finally ended, and although it seemed like Mike was very mad at Lars, he still let him ride ride back home in his car. Lars stayed silent the whole time, because he felt if he spoke, Mike would get angry. Soon, they pulled up at Lars' apartment, and he got out. He went up the stairs, and went into the hallway his apartment was in, and unlocked the door. He went inside and turned to the door and closed it. He went through his kitchen (where the entrance was at) and into his living room. The sight that met him nearly killed him on the inside.

Somehow, Krazy Kat and a few of his minions managed their way into his apartment. The minions looked very angry. Krazy Kat himself, however had an unconvincing smile. He spoke.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only ….. Traitor."

"OK first off, I was never in your group to begin with to even be a traitor, and second off, why and how did you get in my apartment?" Lars asked.

"It doesn't matter if you were in our group. Either way, we have you in our hands now. There's no way out. Oh, and you left your window unlocked." said Krazy, pointing at the window behind him.

"Why of all places did you want to me in here?" Lars asked.

"If I tried to request you, you would deny. If I met you in the streets, somebody would snitch. If I met you here, no cop could catch us in here." said Krazy. "Last chance. Join …. Or Die. Your pick." Krazy and his minions pulled out pistols and machine guns. Lars knew better than to join a group of bandits. "Still. No."

"Ugh! You had your chance!" Krazy and his minions started shooting up the apartment. Lars knew if he tried to leave his apartment, he would get shot, so he ran into his kitchen and hid under the table. He pulled out one of the frag grenades Krazy left him in his bedside table drawer. He threw it into his living room. Apparently the cats were so concerned on shooting the place up they didn't realize that a grenade was thrown in there. Krazy soon noticed, because he shouted "Grenade!" before a HUGE explosion occurred, that even Lars was pushed back and he hit the legs of the chair behind him. He slowly got up and went into his living room. His window was wide open, so he assumed they escaped. Except one of the minion cats, of course. He was lying near Lars' armchair near the now blasted to bits TV, his eyes staring open without seeing. Most of his fur was burned. Lars assumed he was dead. He dragged the body from in his living room, and threw it in the closet near his bathroom. Soon somebody knocked on his door. He went to his door in the kitchen and answered it. It was Mike & Nick.

"Hey, Whiskers." said Nick. "So Mike here came to me saying you made him mad. Any reason why - what the hell happened to you?" he said, looking at Lars' burned fur which was obvious as he was a white - haired cat.

"I don't want to explain," Lars said, in a wheezy voice, because he slightly swallowed smoke.

"What's burning in there, kitty?" Nick asked.

"You don't wanna know," Lars said, in the same wheezy voice.

Nick pushed Lars out of the way in went into his apartment, and Mike followed. They followed the source of the smell, and it once they reached it in the living room, Nick froze and Mike yelled. Lars soon walked in there himself.

"Told ya you didn't want to know," Lars said.

"What happened, Whiskers?" Nick asked

"I set off a bomb for fun", said Lars, remembering that he shouldn't tell them about Krazy Kat.

"You're an idiot. Wait, I smell something over there," Nick said, pointing at the hallway leading to the closet near the bathroom.

"That's nothing. Don't go over there." said Lars.

"Nice try, cat." Nick said,and he walked quickly over to where the closet was and opened the door. "What in the - ?" The dead cat lays before Nick, and he stood staring at it with his mouth open, while Mike fainted. "Did … you do this?"

"I had to. He & his other friends & Krazy Kat tried to shoot up my apartment, so I blew him up. The rest escaped." said Lars.

"I don't get it. Is that why those cats were chasing you?" Nick asked in large concern. "Krazy Kat sent them after you?"

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to concern you." Lars said.

Mike soon woke up. "Hey, bra! Why did you not tell us? Someting dis big and you hold it from us! Are we your friends or not?"

"I know I should've told you guys. But now you know." Lars said.

"We need to get this thing out of here." said Nick, pointing at the cat, "But just how-? Wait, I've got it! Follow me, and bring him too!" So they left the apartment and went down the stairs, except they didn't turn to go out on the streets, they took the opposite turn and went to the back, which was hidden from the streets. "Let's dump him in here" Nick said, pointing at a nearby dumpster. "Oh, if Judy finds out, she'll kill me!" and they dumped the body into the dumpster.

"Quick! Let's get back before somebody notices!" and they ran except for Lars, who was so damaged from the explosion that his vision was swirling before him. Before he knew it, he passed out.

He soon woke up on a bed in a white room on a comfortable bed. Heads were staring down at him. Once his vision got better, he saw that it was Nick, Mike, and a very concerned and devastating looking Marisa.

"Whoa. How long have I been in here?" Lars said, looking around the room.

"3 days. Hang in there, Whiskers." Nick said.

"And why didn't you tell me Krazy Kat had a hideout near my house?" Marisa snapped

"Whoa, chill dere,choty goty, he needs his rest." Mike said.

"Oh, sorry Lars. Wait, what did you just call me?" Marisa said to Mike.

Before Mike could answer, the nurse came in. "Alright. needs his rest. I will have to ask you all to leave." Nick & Mike got up to leave, and Marisa planted a kiss on Lars' forehead and left behind the other to his left spoke.

"Hey. You're on the news, cat."

"Who, me?" Lars asked the person. He looked to his left, and saw that it was a tiger.

"Yep," said the tiger. "I watched the broadcast while you were still knocked out. Is it true that you blew up your apartment while you were fighting Krazy Kat?"

"Yeah, something of that sort." Lars said.

"Dang, it must've been hard for you. Well, lucky for you, the police are improving their investigation techniques."

"Well, that's a relief. What's your name?" Lars asked.

"Tyler Tigerson." said the tiger.

"Lars Whiskers." Lars said.

" I know. Didn't I tell you I saw you on the news?" said Tyler.

"Oh. Yeah."

Lars stayed in the hospital for the next three days until he was let out. He realized it was Sunday. He soon walked up to his apartment in the crowded street. He went up the stairs, towards his door, until he saw a wolf standing near his door.

"Are you Whiskers?" asked the wolf.

"Yes. Yes I am." said Lars.

"Well due to the events that have just occurred recently, I have been appointed as your house guard. Well, apartment, but anyways my purpose here is to watch over your house while you go to work. I am Officer Sharptooth."

"OK, Officer Sharptooth, can I come in?" asked Lars.

"Yes, you may." and Lars walked in with the wolf following him.

OK, so there's chapter 3! Now the suspense has begun! Will Krazy Kat get arrested? Or will his path of fury lengthen? What will happen when he realizes one of his men had fallen to the hands of Lars Whiskers? Stick around for Chapter 4!


	4. A Serious Turn Of Events

I own only Lars, Mike, Krazy Kat, Marisa, and the Krazy Krusaders Krew. All other characters and Zootopia belongs to friends IRL and Disney.

Lars liked the idea of Officer Sharptooth staying at his apartment to watch over, although there were some problems. Sharptooth would always disturb the silence of Lars' apartment, especially when Lars would be reading, the cop would be snacking on chips, booming loud trap music, or talking loudly on the phone. Whenever Lars tried to leave his apartment, Sharptooth would run to the door and prohibit him from leaving his house. One day, however, Lars cooked up a Lasagna dinner to distract Officer Sharptooth. As the cop stuffed his face with Lasagna, Lars slipped out. He soon ran to Mike's apartment on Spring Route, which was one street over.

He soon ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of Room 115. His Zebra friend opened the door.

"Bra, what you doing here? Isn't dat cat out dere?" Mike asked, concerned.

"I need some time away from that lunatic. He's treating my apartment like his Trap House." explained Lars.

"You're being dof," said Mike.

"You mean stupid? I wouldn't say that. I'm staying away from Marisa, not only because that maniac lives right around her house, but she's still mad at me." said Lars.

"Ok, just as your bra, I don't want you getting hurt by dem cats. Come in." and Lars walked inside.

Mike could have easily blended in with his house. Everything was in Zebra style, such as the couches, kitchen, walls, floor,etc. They soon sat around and watched movies for what seemed like a few hours before somebody was banging on the door. Lars and Mike turned to each other with confused looks, and Lars ran somewhere to hide. He found a random room which he supposed was a man cave. He left a crack in the door and put his ear in it. He heard what sounded like a woman speaking to Mike.

"I'm looking for Larson Whiskers. Have you seen him? I've heard that you were his friend and that you live here."

"Um, he is not here at da moment, leave a message at da beep. GGGGRRRRAAAHHHH!" Mike randomly shouted, and sounded like was trying to shut her out of the apartment.

"I know he's in here. He's in your mancave. Let me show you." and her footsteps approached. Lars ran behind the couch. The door soon opened, and the women spoke.

"Lars, I know you're behind there. I want to speak with you. This is very important. If you could step out for a second." she said to Mike. The light turned on as Mike stepped out. The woman came around. She was a lamb. She looked similar to the former Mayor, short with red glasses, except her fur was a shade of light brown.

"Lars, there's something I need to tell you. You have a hidden power."

"Yeah, sure. So am I a Super Saiyan? OK, let's see, umm, Kamehame- I don't give a shit!" said Lars.

"This is serious, Lars.", said the lamb. She pulled out a chart that confused Lars. It was full of mathematics that were very complex.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking at?" Lars asked,annoyed.

"It is a chart defining the subtle use of the arcane arts." said the Lamb.

"Arcane Arts? Is that some wack ass way to say Magic?" asked Lars, perplexed and annoyed.

"All I can say is here is your staff(She handed him a long stick with a crystal at the top), due to you having a job, you cannot come to the University Of Marren's Eve, but we can send you Spellbooks and scrolls on lessons."

"Whoa, this entire thing is WAY too random-" but the lamb disappeared. Hugely confused, Lars took the staff and the weird paper, and walked out of Mike's apartment.

He soon crossed the street into a happy looking street, as the sky was Forget-Me-Not-Blue, and he went to his apartment, where he walked in, and went straight to his room, and he was so confused that he didn't notice or care that Fangtooth littered his entire floor with popcorn pieces and was in his room, and started trying to imitate Iron Man. He continued this hopelessly for five minutes, and just when he was starting to think it was a joke, a beam of light shot out of his staff, which had three books and three stared at them, perplexed.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I almost forgot this website even existed, so I pretty much twisted the story to make this different from many other Zootopia fanfictions, this one having magic. The storyline won't change, I'm just getting some newer ideas. STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTER 5(Which hopefully won't take as long!)


End file.
